The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal lens, a 3D display panel, and methods for controlling the same.
In recent years, with the rapid development of three dimensional (3D) display technologies, 3D products become more and more popular, 3D displays gradually go into public families, and the majority of people do not feel unfamiliar to 3D display. Over the past decade, 3D display technologies mainly rely on 3D glasses to implement 3D display. To further improve viewing comfort and get rid of dependence on the 3D glasses, people keep trying watching 3D images using naked eyes. This field rapidly becomes one of research hotspots at present.
Also known as free stereoscopic display, naked eye 3D display mainly utilizes eye parallax characteristics, to present Realistic stereoscopic image with spatial depth and image suspended outside the screen in the viewer naked conditions (unnecessary to wear auxiliary devices such as helmets or polariscopes).
Cylindrical lens 3D technology is one of frequently-used naked-eye 3D technologies. The biggest advantage of the cylindrical lens 3D technology is that brightness is not negatively affected. Principles of the cylindrical lens 3D technology are as below: a liquid crystal lens is arranged in front of a liquid crystal display so that an image plane of the liquid crystal display is positioned in a focal plane of the lens, pixels of an image under each lens are divided into left eye pixels and right eye pixels, and the lens may project the left eye pixels and the right eye pixels in different directions, so that left eyes of the viewers can see the left eye pixels and right eyes of the viewers can see the right eye pixels, thereby forming 3D images.